Trahison et Réconciliation
by LiliEhlm
Summary: "Elle m'a embrassé." Cette phrase hantera Stiles pour le reste de son existence. Et pourtant, il n'est pas capable de laisser son meilleur ami dans la merde. Alors il prend sur lui, se bouche les oreilles, et attend. Mais alors que le bruit cesse, il ne pense même pas à s'enfuir. Il préfère entrer. Et il le regrette.


**Note : ****Pour cette idée, je considère que seul un Alpha peut transformer quelqu'un en le mordant. J'ai un doute quant à cette information dans la série (deux scènes sont contradictoires en fait), donc je prends ce dont j'ai besoin x) Et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi j'avais besoin de ça :D**

**Cet OS est basé sur le 01x08 - Lunatic.**

**J'espère juste que ce petit OS vous fera un peu plaisir... J'avoue ne pas avoir su comment le terminer alors... J'espère que ça ira comme ça!**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Même pas Peter T_T**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : Un peu de sang? Hum... Ouais, un peu.**

**PS : Je tiens à remercier fortement Lessa et Skayt. Car franchement, sans elles, cet OS ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Merci les Patates :coeur:**

* * *

**Trahison et Réconciliation**

Scott est mal. Il hurle. Se tortille. Supplie.

Mais Stiles ne peut pas le laisser partir. Il ne peut pas le laisser au risque que des gens meurent dehors.

Par sa faute.

Encore une fois.

Parce qu'il n'aura pas été assez vigilant.

Alors Stiles prend sur lui. Il se bouche les oreilles. Il prie. N'importe qui. N'importe quoi de le faire taire. D'arrêter ses gémissements de douleur.

Dehors, la lune est pleine. Il devrait être en train de jouer à la console avec son meilleur ami. Comme toutes les semaines ou presque.

Mais son meilleur ami est un loup-garou.

Et ce qu'il veut... C'est le tuer.

Et lui, Stiles, il attend. Il prie. Il écoute mais ne veut plus entendre.

« Elle m'a embrassé »

_Je te faisais confiance. Je croyais en toi. Mais tu as pris plaisir à briser une amitié vieille d'une dizaine d'années. Tu t'es demandé, Scott, ce que je ressentirais? Tu as le droit à tous les honneurs. Je ne vis plus que dans l'ombre à craindre un peu plus chaque jour qui me rapproche de la pleine lune de mourir. Et tu te permets de... De laisser Lydia t'embrasser? Sérieusement?_

_Je croyais en toi. Je te faisais confiance. Mais tu m'as brisé. Tu as préféré écouter le loup en toi plutôt que l'ami._

_Mais je reste là._

_Car malgré tout, tout ça c'est de ma faute, hein Scottie... Si je ne t'avais pas entraîné en forêt, en pleine nuit, à la recherche d'une moitié de corps... Rien de tout ne serait arrivé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux..._

_J'ai brisé quelque chose en toi. Et ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui... C'était peut-être ma punition._

_Celle que j'attends depuis le jour où j'ai compris que tout allait changer._

_Toi._

_Moi._

_Nous._

_Y a-t-il encore un nous d'ailleurs?_

_J'ai un peu tout foutu en l'air, hein mon pote._

_Il parait que je suis bon qu'à ça._

Un hurlement.

Une supplication.

Il se bouche les oreilles.

Il ferme les yeux.

Il retient ses larmes. Ses peurs. Ses sanglots.

Parce qu'il sait que cela ne ferait qu'attiser le désir de jouer du loup. Il le sait. Il le sent.

Là, tout au fond de lui. Là où germe la culpabilité. Celle qui le ronge. Aussi souvent que possible. Sans le lâcher. En s'accrochant à lui comme un fils s'accroche aux jupes de sa mère.

« Detache-moiiiii Stiles! »

Il entend la colère.

Il sent le sang.

Il ressent la douleur comme si c'était la sienne.

« J'enfoncerais mes crocs tellement profondément que tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Mais je sourirais. De cette même bouche que Lydia a pris plaisir à dévorer. Et je te regarderais hurler. Et je hurlerais avec toi »

_Ne l'écoute pas Stiles. _

_Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit._

_La pleine lune lui tape sur le système comme le soleil en plein été. _

« Personne ne sera là pour toi. Parce que tu n'as personne Stiles. Personne à part ton père. Et Scott. Ce cher Scott qui se débat dans son propre corps et qui me supplie de me taire. »

Il rit.

Et Stiles comprend.

Ce n'est pas Scott. Pas vraiment.

C'est sa part animale.

Scott l'aime. Et ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Et je ne t'ai pas menti. C'est Lydia qui nous a embrassé. Longuement. Profondément... Son gloss couleur cerise, son goût vanil- »

_Tais-toi._

_Tais-toi._

_Ferme-là, n'en dit pas plus._

_Je ne veux pas savoir._

_Tu m'as enlevé tous les espoirs. Ça peut paraître puéril, infantile, mais...Lydia me raccrochait à la vie. La voir tous les jours, l'entendre rire, me dénigrer. Elle faisait partie de mon univers._

_Ça te paraît idiot, hein Scottie ? Que je m'accroche à elle, comme si quelque chose allait être possible._

_Que je m'accroche à elle, et que je sois tellement en colère contre toi. Que je t'en veuille plus que jamais. Que je n'arrive même plus à me dire que c'est bel et bien le loup qui parle pour toi._

_J'ai mal, Scott._

_J'ai mal._

_Si mal. C'est comme si tu avais arraché une partie de moi. Une partie de mon âme. De mon passé. De mon présent. De mon presque futur._

« Elle a aimé ça, crois-moi. Le loup qui la domine, sa langue qui la fouille, ses dents qui éraflent ses douces lèvres. Elle aurait été plus loin. Largement plus loin, là, dans le bureau, alors que tu m'attendais.

Alors que tu attendais Scott. Et moi.

Tu patientais pour nous, alors que... qu'elle prenait mes hanches contre ses doigts, que je caressais légèrement sa poitrine par-dessus son magnifique chandail. Tu aurais aimé ça, crois-moi, Stiles. »

Il arrête de parler.

Stiles entend des gémissements, mais plus de bruits dus aux menottes contre le fer du radiateur. Et ça l'effraie. Ça l'effraie parce qu'il a eu l'habitude durant ces deux dernières heures d'avoir le tintement violent des menottes tirées par une force surhumaine.

Il s'agenouille, place ses mains devant lui pour retenir le haut de son corps, se retrouvant ainsi à quatre pattes. Il pousse alors doucement la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami (_vraiment?_), entrouvrant ainsi l'ouverture pour pouvoir passer la tête.

Personne.

Les menottes sont à terre, ouvertes, maculées d'un sang neuf et rouge. La fenêtre est ouverte, les rideaux tirés, le froid s'engouffrant dans la pièce, courant sur ses bras nus.

« Scott ? »

Aucun bruit.

Aucun son.

Pas même celui d'une respiration rendue rauque par la transformation causée par la lune, ronde et dodue au-dessus de sa tête.

Stiles soupire.

C'est encore une fois sa faute, il n'a pas été assez concentré, assez sur ses gardes. Et maintenant, Scott doit errer dans les rues de Beacon Hills, à la recherche d'une proie.

Une personne à manger.

A tuer.

Ses instincts de loup sont plus puissants que ceux de l'humain sous la fourrure. Et cela fait accélérer les battements du cœur de Stiles, qui commence à avoir le souffle court.

Trop court.

« Je suis là »

Il sursaute, mais n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il est jeté à terre, une ombre le surplombant, alors que deux genoux encadrent son bassin.

Il est pris au piège.

Il sent le souffle de Scott près de sa carotide. Son sang pulse, faisant gronder le loup, qui pèse un peu plus à chaque seconde sur le corps frêle de Stiles.

Ce dernier grimace sous la douleur occasionnée, mais fixe vaillamment Scott dans les yeux. Ils sont d'un jaune électrique, et les dents pointues dépassent allègrement de la gueule ouverte.

Stiles n'a jamais fait vraiment attention à l'apparence de son meilleur ami dans les phases où il était transformé, mais maintenant qu'il le voit, en face de lui, sans avoir la capacité de tourner la tête sans que le loup-garou ne grogne sur lui, il a peur.

Réellement.

Scott ne ressemble plus à Scott.

Plus du tout.

Même sa bouche, d'habitude si souriante, est différente. Emplie de sarcasme, étirée en un sourire de bonheur malsain.

« Pourquoi tu trembles, Stiles ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal ».

Son souffle bat la mesure sur sa gorge, alors que le visage de Scott descend sur son ventre, avant de relever son tee-shirt. Les griffes frôlent la peau, comme pour faire peur et la respiration de l'hyperactif se bloque dans sa trachée.

Il retient un cri lorsqu'un ongle aiguisé trace une arabesque sur son bas-ventre, une figure que seul Scott semble comprendre.

« Enfin, si peu... »

Le sourire s'agrandit et Stiles ferme les yeux. Il ne peut rien faire. Rien du tout. Il est bloqué et ses bras sont comme paralysés. Mais il sait, il sent, que s'il essaie de dégager Scott de son corps, il n'arrivera qu'à le faire ricaner.

Ou pire, il décuplera sa colère.

« Alors comme ça, tu as osé nous attacher et nous donner à boire dans une écuelle ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu l'as embrassée ! »

Il n'arrive plus à retenir sa rage. Celle qu'il a acquis en comprenant ce que Scott avait fait, durant tout ce temps, avec Lydia.

« Sauf que tu ne te souviendras probablement pas du connard, du genre d'ami merdique que tu as été ! Mais moi, Scott ? MOI SI ! Je me souviendrais de tout, pendant que toi, tu te complairas dans ton amnésie. Tellement bienvenue ! Comment je vais pouvoir te regarder en face ? Te sourire ? Faire comme si tu n'avais rien fait ? Tu es-

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... On dirait un gamin à qui on a retiré sa sucette... Tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre... »

Il rit. Il sourit. Il pouffe et continue de tracer des marques sur l'abdomen, appuyant de plus en plus ses griffes dans la peau pâle, parsemée de taches de son. Et Stiles ne bouge pas. Il respire fort, crispe ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, mais n'esquisse pas un seul mouvement. Il se souvient de ses lectures, celles qu'il a dû faire pour aider au mieux Scott dans sa nouvelle situation de lycanthrope. Détourner le regard, ou alors faire mine de vouloir s'échapper d'une étreinte de loup sont des signes de rébellion. De non-soumission. Et ce même en face d'un simple Bêta. Et il sait quelles sont les punitions dues à la non obéissance.

Il n'a pas franchement l'envie de les subir, maintenant.

Alors il ne bouge pas, ne bronche pas. Son cœur essaie de s'échapper désespérément de sa cage thoracique mais lui ne tente rien.

Le visage de Scott remonte sur le sien et le lycanthrope le fixe, droit dans les yeux. Ils sont toujours d'un jaune flamboyant, qui brille dans la nuit, scintillant comme si une torche se consumait derrière des vitres dorées.

Stiles ne sait même pas comment il retient ses larmes, s'il les retient. Il n'a jamais vu son meilleur ami comme ça, sur le point de faire quelque chose de très regrettable, alors un sourire placardé sur ses lèvres roses.

« Toi qui parle toujours d'habitude, tout le temps, à toutes les occasions, tu me parais bien silencieux, ricane Scott – _Scottie, vraiment ? Ou plutôt le loup ?_. C'est étrange, continue-t-il, caressant légèrement une des joues pâles de Stiles, laissant ses griffes flatter l'épiderme pour y laisser des vestiges rougeâtres.

\- Si tu arrêtais de me dessiner dessus avec tes jolis coupe-papiers, ça ne me rendrait peut-être pas aussi calme, ironise l'hyperactif. »

Il n'a pas pu se retenir plus. Il ne peut pas laisser Scott faire ce qu'il a envie. Il sait que son meilleur ami s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il lui faisait du mal.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Alors que Scott continue ses méfaits, une sonnerie de téléphone portable fait sursauter Stiles. Il reconnaît la musique du nouveau cellulaire de son pote et avise l'objet, par-terre, sous le bureau encombré.

Pas très loin de son bras.

Vraiment pas très loin de son bras.

Tendant ce dernier, espérant que Scott soit bien trop pris par sa torture, tout en grimaçant alors que la langue du lycanthrope lèche ses larmes – _sérieusement, Scott ?_ \- et attrape difficilement le portable.

Il glisse son doigts sur l'écran, le déverrouillant. Il ne pense plus, il ne s'imagine même pas que cela puisse être quelqu'un qui nuirait à Scott. Il veut juste pouvoir sortir d'ici – _en un seul morceau._

Il espère alors que la personne à l'autre bout du fil est Derek. Et que ce dernier comprenne ce qui se passe.

Derek saura quoi faire.

Derek pourra l'aider, sans faire plus de mal que nécessaire à son ami. Il faut que cela soit Derek. Pitié.

Qu'il comprenne.

Et qu'il soit assez intelligent pour savoir qu'ils sont chez les McCall.

_Et qu'il ramène son cul._

_Vite fait._

Parce que Stiles sait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps avant de réellement paniquer. De mettre toutes ses bonnes résolutions au placard et d'essayer de s'enfuir, faisant fi de tout ce qu'il a appris sur l'instinct dominant des lycanthropes.

Scott ne semble même pas entendre son prénom qui sort des hauts-parleurs de son portable, trop concentré à humer l'odeur de frayeur émanant des pores de la peau de Stiles.

Ce dernier pousse légèrement le cellulaire, pour remettre son bras à sa place, priant, suppliant il ne savait qui, pour que le loup-garou ne voie rien.

« Stiles. »

Le garçon se tend, sa respiration se bloque. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Le portable scande toujours des « Scott. Scott ? » en boucle, et il semble reconnaître une voix masculine.

Mais il n'est même plus sûr de rien. La langue de Scott vient de s'arrêter sur sa carotide, où le loup renifle,et appose sa bouche. Stiles sent les dents cogner contre sa peau fragile et panique.

_Non._

_Non._

_Non, non._

_Ça ne peut pas arriver. Pas ça, s'il-vous-plaît, pas ça._

« Scott. Si tu fais ça, tu vas t'en vouloir pour toujours. »

Il essaie d'être convaincant, de ne pas paniquer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà mais ne peut que couiner sous la peur qui prend peu à peu possession de chaque veine qui le parcoure. Habituellement, il arrive à tourner en dérision chacun des problèmes dans lesquels il se fourre. Pourtant, sentir les canines de son meilleur ami proches de son cou, près à faire il ne sait pas trop quoi – ou alors il préfère ne pas y penser – n'aide pas à faire ressortir son ironie innée.

La voix provenant du portable s'est arrêtée mais Stiles croit entendre un souffle court, comme si la personne se dépêchait, sans avoir raccroché Et il espère que c'est bel et bien le cas. Car il pense comprendre ce que compte faire son meilleur ami.

« Tais-toi. »

Le grondement est rauque. Beaucoup plus qu'avant.

« Garde-le contrôle un peu plus longtemps Scott... Enfin, le contrôle... Tu-

\- Ferme-là, Stiles. »

Ce dernier ne peut dire quelque chose de plus que les dents allongées de Scott plongent dans le creux formé entre le cou et l'épaule.

L'hyperactif hoquette et un cri se bloque dans sa gorge. C'est douloureux. Il ne se souvient même pas d'avoir déjà ressenti une telle souffrance. Elle part de la morsure pour s'écouler, s'insinuer dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle irradie, chauffe, et un hurlement finit par enfin sortir. Scott sourit, alors qu'il se recule, fixant le sang qui s'écoule sur le parquet.

Stiles se recroqueville sur le côté, une main sur le cou, retenant le liquide de vie qui s'écoule, du mieux qu'il peut.

Il tremble, n'y croit pas.

_Tu n'as pas fait ça, hein, Scott ?_

_Ça va me transformer ? _

_Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça._

_Je veux pas._

Les larmes coulent, inondent ses joues, alors qu'il retient des sanglots. C'en est trop pour lui. Il veut bien pardonner à Scott toutes ses erreurs, mais même lui a des limites. Et il semble que le lycanthrope les a largement dépassées.

Son cœur bat à vive allure. Et Scott n'a pas l'air de reprendre pied, de revenir à lui. Non, il a toujours un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Stiles s'en fiche. Il est trop concentré sur la douleur qui parcourt allègrement son corps, l'électrifiant presque.

Il veut que ça s'arrête.

Là, c'en est trop.

**O0o0o0o**

Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, Derek attend. Il attend que celui qu'il considère quasiment comme son Bêta décroche. Il a un mauvais pressentiment et les rondeurs de la lune, qui se pavane dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, ne le rassurent pas.

Il espère juste que Scott n'a pas fait de conneries.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues sonneries, angoissantes, qu'il entend le déclic annonçant que son appel est accepté.

« Scott. Scott ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponses. Mais il entend des halètements. Il se lève de ses marches d'escaliers, à l'affût. Ses instincts sont plus aiguisés que jamais, mais il ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe. Qui est à l'autre bout du fil ?

« Scott ? Scott, réponds ! »

Toujours rien.

Il patiente un peu, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres crispées, se mordillant légèrement. Il craint le pire. Mais il ne veut pas crier au loup – vraiment pas...

Et enfin, au bout de deux minutes, qui ont paru des heures, il entend un « Stiles » grondé et reconnaît la voix de Scott.

Stiles, ce gamin qui fourre son nez partout, est donc avec lui.

Ça sent vraiment mauvais.

Très mauvais.

Le garçon n'a-t-il donc aucun instincts de survie, pour rester avec un loup-garou transformé, lors de la lune la plus pleine du mois ?

Ce gosse n'a-t-il aucune envie de rester en vie ?

Derek grogne, désabusé. Il continue à scander le nom du tout jeune lycanthrope, sur ses gardes. Il ne peut pas entrer chez les McCall – car il suppose que c'est bien ici que se trouvent les deux garçons – sans preuve. Il ne peut pas débarquer dans la chambre de Scott, alors que les garçons sont seulement en train de jouer à la console, ou en train de parfaire leur éducation. Non, il ne veut même pas penser que Scott et Stiles soient en train de s'adonner à des _choses_ qu'il n'aimerait voir sous aucun prétexte. Après tout, il ne connaît pas réellement les deux garçons et, même s'ils ne lui ont pas paru si proches, il ne peut que faire des suppositions.

Et Stiles serait bien le genre de gamin à apprécier d'être un peu molesté par la force d'un loup-garou.

Alors il attend.

Il ne peut faire que ça, de toute façon.

Il tape du pied sur le sol, les oreilles tendues vers chaque son qui sort de son cellulaire. C'est alors que retentit un « Scott. Si tu fais ça, tu vas t'en vouloir pour toujours ». Et Derek ne pense plus. Il s'élance, dans la nuit, dans le froid.

Mais il comprend que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il comprend qu'il doit se bouger ou quelque chose de grave arriverait fatalement ce soir. Et il ne veut pas.

Il n'aime pas spécialement Scott ou même Stiles, mais il ne peut pas laisser faire ça – quel que soit le sens de _ça_. Le garçon hyperactif – s'il a bien compris – est le seul à avoir eu ce réflexe de lui désobéir, d'essayer de le défier. Il lui a même pratiquement sauvé la vie.

_Pratiquement, hein, soyons clair._

Et ça, il ne peut pas l'oublier.

Il garde toujours le portable à porté de main, même s'il sait que personne ne lui répondra. Mais cela lui donne un indice quant à ce qui se passe chez les McCall.

Et c'est quand il entend un hurlement à glacer le sang qu'il accélère un peu plus, poussant sa condition de lycanthrope au maximum.

Enfin, il voit se profiler la haute maison, se fondant à merveille dans le paysage qu'il soupire. Il espère ne pas arriver trop tard.

**O0o0o0o**

Alors que Stiles semble être sur le point de s'évanouir sous la douleur, les yeux de Scott reviennent à la normale, avant de se parer à nouveau de leur couleur jaune si caractéristique de sa condition de loup-garou.

L'hyperactif respire mal, la souffrance toujours présente, mais en sourdine. Cependant, le regard méchant que son meilleur ami porte sur lui suffit à le paniquer.

Il veut que Scott revienne.

Il veut que _son _Scottie revienne, le prenne contre lui et lui promette que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Que la morsure disparaisse, qu'il arrête de saigner.

Et que son cœur cesse de battre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour être autant effrayé par son ami. Celui qu'il considère comme son frère de sang. Celui qui l'accompagne dans toutes les galères, avec qui il fait les quatre cent coups depuis des années.

C'est celui qui lui sourit quand tout va mal. Mais pas là. Pas vraiment.

Il lutte pour rester conscient. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'une ombre effrayante entre par la fenêtre toujours ouverte qu'il respire. Il ne sait pas qui est là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qui vient de se passer. Alors il laisse ses halètements sortir de sa gorge serrée.

Un grondement, puis un jappement effrayé d'une voix qu'il a l'impression de reconnaître et l'ombre s'installe au-dessus de lui. Stiles ne reconnaît rien ni personne. La perte de sang le fait peu à peu sombrer dans une inconscience qu'il juge plus que bienvenue.

« Respire. »

C'est un ordre. Il le sait.

Il le sent courir dans ses veines, ouvrant presque ses bronches et sa trachée pour que l'air passe plus facilement. Il ne sait pas comment la personne – l'homme, au vue de la voix rauque – fait ça, mais il souhaite qu'il recommence.

« Allez, Stiles. Respire. »

Et il obéit. Sans comprendre. Mais il le fait, et son visage reprend autant de couleur que possible. Les larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues désormais un peu moins pâles.

L'homme le redresse, et il sent un corps chaud près de lui. Il frissonne, mais se laisse faire. Il n'a plus le courage de se débattre et il ressent que cette personne ne lui fera pas de mal. Tout du moins, pas alors qu'il est aussi affaibli.

Il est posé contre un torse, où il sent battre à vive allure un cœur. Un torse dont il reconnaîtrait l'odeur entre mille.

_Scott._

« Je suis désolé, Stiles ».

Il écoute, sans réellement entendre, mais se blottit contre le corps chaud. Il n'en a rien à faire que ce soit Scott.

Au contraire, il a besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas réellement lui. Qu'il n'a jamais voulu le blesser comme il l'a fait. Que c'était son loup.

« C'est pas le moment, gronde l'autre voix. Si je m'écoutais, tu serais à moitié mort McCall! »

Apparemment, Scott ne répond rien, ce qui ne rassure pas Stiles.

« Pas sa faute.

\- Oh toi, tu bouges pas et tu la fermes ! Je me pose des questions sur ton cas : suicidaire ou complètement masochiste ? Hein Stilinski ?! »

Okay, donc c'est bien Derek qui est à ses côtés. Et il a sa tête et ses épaules contre Scott, qui caresse ses cheveux. C'est bon à savoir, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que leurs places soient échangées.

« Je vais faire quoi de vous deux hein ? Je devrais vous livrer à l'Alpha, juste pour cette scène ! »

Derek gronde. Stiles sait qu'il n'est pas content. Mais en même temps, qui le serait à sa place. Il essaie de fixer les yeux qu'il sait verts du lycanthrope né mais sa tête est lourde. Le sang n'a plus l'air de couler, ni de ses blessures au ventre, ni de la morsure, mais il en a trop perdu pour que cela n'ait qu'un impact minime sur lui.

« Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Pourquoi Scott a-t-il l'air si paniqué, hein ?

C'est un peu ce que se demande Stiles. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était sur le point de mourir. Pas vraiment, en tout cas.

**O0o0o0o**

Derek soupire. Heureusement, il est arrivé à temps. Stiles est à terre, du sang autour de lui, alors que Scott le regarde d'un air mauvais. Le lycanthrope sait ce qu'il a faire et grogne. Il n'est pas un Alpha, il n'en a donc pas les pouvoirs de persuasion, mais il peut soumettre McCall. Tout du moins, assez pour faire revenir sa partie humaine à la surface.

Le plus jeune loup bat en retraite en jappant, allant se caler dans un des coins de la chambre, le regardant, apeuré.

_Bien fait !_

Il se déplace alors rapidement vers l'humain, qui a l'air bien mal en point. Il avise les marques assez profondes présentes sur son bas-ventre, dessinant des arabesques complètement anarchiques. Mais ce qui le fait déglutir est la morsure qu'il voit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Il lui ordonne plusieurs fois de respirer et quand Stiles lui obéit involontairement, il se permet un soupir, avisant les larmes s'écoulant douloureusement des yeux bruns.

Franchement, s'occuper d'un Bêta qui n'est même pas le sien et de son ami, fouteurs d'emmerdes, est bien au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout un soir de pleine lune.

Mais il prend sur lui et voit Scott revenir, du coin de l'œil. Il lui montre les crocs, au cas où le Bêta n'aurait pas encore compris ses bêtises, mais McCall ne fait que baisser la tête pour prendre Stiles contre lui. Il l'aide alors, à le porter, doucement et le relâche lorsqu'il sent qu'il est aussi bien installé que possible.

Le cœur de l'humain commence à battre moins rapidement, alors qu'il le voit humer l'air, comme un louveteau l'aurait fait pour retrouver l'odeur de sa mère.

Il paraît se détendre et l'autre gamin de malheur s'excuse platement.

_Ouais, t'as intérêt. Si t'avais été un Alpha, ton copain serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Vu sa faiblesse, il n'aurait jamais survécu à une morsure._

Derek leur gronde que le moment n'est certainement pas le plus approprié pour une séance d'excuses en bonne et due forme. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de taquiner un peu l'hyperactif, à propos de ses instincts de survie, dont il semble être totalement dépourvu.

Il continue à leur hurler dessus, les menaçant, tout en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois. Il faut le soigner, et vite.

_Et c'est pas un hôpital, qu'il lui faut, McCall. Pas maintenant, du moins. Tu leur expliqueras comment que ton petit copain a été griffé et mordu par une bête sauvage !?_

_Non, faut soigner ça d'abord, un minimum et faire disparaître au moins les traces de morsure. Et je ne connais qu'une seule façon._

Le lycanthrope né grogne et demande à Scott de faire pencher la tête de Stiles, alors que ce dernier est sur le point de rendre les armes et de s'enfoncer dans une noirceur divine.

Scott obéit et Stiles, de nouveau, se laisse faire.

« Je sais que ça peut chatouiller, mais si tu pouvais ne pas gigoter... »

_Chatouiller ?_

Stiles se demande bien se que compte faire Derek, mais il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit une seule seconde de protester. Parce qu'il est bien, là, dans les bras puissants de Scott.

Même si plusieurs minutes auparavant ces mêmes-bras lui avaient foutu la trouille de sa vie, maintenant il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Protégé de tous dangers.

Il sort de ses pensées lorsqu'il sent quelque chose de chaud glisser sur sa gorge, puis sur son cou. Et il remarque alors que Scott est crispé.

Lui, il voit seulement une touffe de cheveux noirs obscurcir son champ de vision et quelque chose se déclenche en lui.

Ce n'est quand même pas la langue de Derek qui caresse ses blessures, si ?

Ah bah, si.

Il se souvient alors que, d'après les lectures qu'il a pu faire, la salive des lycanthropes est quelque chose qui permet une cicatrisation plus rapide, empêchant les infections. Apparemment, c'est une information réelle et vérifiée, vu qu'il sent ses tissus cicatriser douloureusement. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ça.

Il ne bouge pas, gardant ses yeux fixés dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Derek Hale. Qui est en train de lécher son cou.

Et qui commence à relever son tee-shirt pour voir les dégâts que Scott avait laissé, là aussi.

_Il n'allait pas lécher son ventre, hein ? Quand même pas !_

Okay. Sa journée aura été la plus dense et la plus bizarre de toute sa courte vie.

Et il n'est pas prêt de recommencer.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais, jamais !

Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, la langue chaude de Derek commence à chatouiller son abdomen, le faisant contracter ses muscles, Stiles soupire et laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement. Et Scott murmure qu'il est désolé, qu'il se fera pardonner, et le câline, le visage plongé dans ses cheveux courts.

Enfin, l'inconscience le cueille, lui faisant fermer les yeux, un faible sourire étirant sa bouche.

**Et voilà... C'est quelque chose qui est très éloigné de mon style habituel, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum! :coeur:**


End file.
